Ankle-foot orthoses or drop-foot braces are often needed by persons suffering from foot drop. Foot drop occurs when the muscles or tendons of the ankle or foot which participate in the upward and downward movements of the ankle can no longer lift the toes upward when walking. With this condition, the foot tends to slap down onto the floor, and the person can experience foot dragging on the affected foot. There are a number of causes for this condition, but all result in difficulty walking or in conducting normal day to day functions.
To compensate for the drop foot condition, a health care provider may prescribe a special brace, i.e., an ankle-foot orthosis or AFO, to push the sole of the foot upwards relative to the ankle so that the foot is in a normal horizontal position instead of being angled downwards. This may be used on the patient either with or without surgery or other therapy.
Most commonly, the device is worn within the shoe, with a foot plate that is under the heel and sole of the foot to help keep the foot level. An associated channel portion extends up from the ankle and secures to the calf of the person's leg. A leaf-spring or coil-spring arrangement may be to bias the foot plate upwards, and yet permit the person to push his foot downward. These can make it easier for the person to operate the accelerator and brake pedal of a motor vehicle.
The orthosis is typically inserted into the shoe before the person inserts his foot into the shoe, but this can make it very difficult for the person to put his or her shoes on. Most often a second person's assistance is required any time the person has to get dressed or undressed.
Accordingly, a shoe donning aid has been needed, that is, a device that makes it possible for the wearer to manipulate the shoe and the orthosis on his own to facilitate inserting his or her foot into the shoe, and which allow him or her to do this maneuver quickly and easily without assistance.